Slutty Days and Slutty Ways
by blAiseCoRRupt
Summary: Harry is in a horrible mood, sending everyone running! Who better to help him out thn our favorite blonde slytherin? cute on-shot boyxboy dm/hp


Hey guys! Since iv'e been making you wait so long, I made this little one-shot to maybe hang you over! Please don't be mad at me! I really am trying, but...there's complications....lol

so I dedicate this one-shot to my wonderful beta red-headed psychopaths wanted! Thank you sooo much darling! I love you with all my heart hands her cookies !! lmao

alright guys SO READ AND ENJOY!

**Slutty Days and Slutty Ways**

Winter break was quickly approaching. This, of course, meant that Hogwarts was high spirited, very tacky, all hustle and bustle, filled with last minute exams, warm clothes, and mostly full off sluts dressed in girly elf suits, you know, the usual. Our very own special Gryffindor, though, was cranky and moody. Why, you ask? Well, let's see for ourselves.

Harry Potter was currently sitting outside in the courtyard. No, not doing anything in particular, just trying to ignore the world. People passed by with whispers of, "Is he PMSing or something?" and "What's stuck up his butt?" but he just kept glaring at the ground and ignored them.

Of course, a special Slytherin of ours, has to stay persistent no matter the moodiness of his rival. Draco Malfoy stalked up to Harry with his signature smirk and sat beside the brunet. Gasps of horror were heard all around as people scurried away, fearing the explosion that was sure to come. In less then two seconds the courtyard was deserted.

Harry turned his head slowly towards Malfoy, a growl escaping his snarling lips.

"Cool down Potter! I just wanna ask a question or two." Harry's glare darkened a shade. "Okay, okay. I deserve that, but... is it true? Do you really have some sort of man period?"

Harry's face expression changed from anger to pure shock. "Where the bloody hell did you get that from?! Of course that's not true!"

"Oh well, that's what the whole school's saying. Not me of course, I was just curious. And, I really just thought that they were wrong. And I tried to yell at them, and uhh...ummm..." His babbling quieted to nothing as his cheeks stained a rosy pink. Malfoy quickly became alarmed. Why was he acting like this and why did his stomach feel light? He started to get panicky.

Harry stared at his face. "What the hell do you want Malfoy?!"

He looked back up and shrugged his shoulders. "I was just bored..."

"Can't you be bored somewhere else?" Harry sighed and put his head in his hands, his headache worsening. He was stressed with a Ginny problem. He had found out earlier that day that she had been cheating on him with some man-whore from Hufflepuff. Malfoy looked down at his stressed arch rival, for once feeling sympathy for his horrible mood. "So, what's really the matter?" He asked softly in a soothing voice, though he just wanted Harry to fight him as usual and be normal again.

Harry picked his head up slightly and stared at his rival with a depressed look. He decided he could trust him since they were alone for the moment. "It's Ginny. I found her kissing that whore from Hufflepuff, you know that Xander guy, and now she's acting like she didn't when it was right in front of me!" Harry groaned and slapped his hands over his face.

Malfoy bit his lip and thought for a moment, 'Jeez, only I'm allowed to make him feel this bad! How can I cheer him up...? I GOT IT!'

"So, you .. uh .. wanna go play quidditch? You know, one on one. It'll get your mind off of all this shit. I swear! Quidditch always makes me feel better!"

Harry picked his head up, staring at him with strange look, "Why are you acting so buddy-buddy with me, Malfoy?!"

Malfoy didn't answer, he just grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him all the way to the pitch. They soon made it and they both accioed their brooms. Harry mounted his broom with a scowl. "How is this supposed to help me?!"

Malfoy rose up next to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "It isn't. I just want you to be normal again. I mean you don't even have the nerve to yell at me. I just assumed that once I kick your butt, you'll be your usual self again!" He gave him a lopsided grin.

Harry's scowl deepened as Malfoy released the snitch. They went to opposite ends of the pitch and waited. "Ready!" Harry yelled out. "Set!" Draco yelled next. And in unison they called out, "GO!"

Malfoy's eyes darted every which way, Harry's doing the same. Both caught eye of the snitch, and they zoomed after it. They were evenly matched. They flipped and turned and dropped and looped. It was a dizzying sequence of red and green flying all around, but still together. They were neck and neck, legs and arms just touching, both an arm's length away from the snitch, eyes darting towards each other every second.

"Get ready to lose, Potter!" Malfoy whispered in his ear.

Harry shivered involuntarily and his stomach fluttered. His broom slowed down. His thoughts jumbled as Malfoy raced after the snitch, not noticing his departure, 'Why did his voice sound so...so velvety?! Wait, why am I slowing down?!' Harry didn't understand. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears, his face flushed, and his breathing increased. He slowed to a stop in midair, wrapping his arms around his torso, calming himself. Malfoy had caught the snitch and was approaching with a smirk of satisfaction, but it slowly faded to confusion, "Hey, Potter, what's up? You look like you've seen .. a .. ghost..." His words stopping short.

Harry stared at Malfoy, who was now right next to him, but facing towards him, their thighs touching. His mind clouded as his eyes dilated with lust. He darted forward, crushing his mouth onto Malfoy's and clutching his Slytherin robes. Malfoy responded almost immediately, quickly dominating the situation. He licked Harry's bottom lips, asking for entrance. Harry happily complied. Malfoy mapped out every corner, while Harry moaned in pleasure. Harry sucked on Malfoy's tongue, eliciting a loud groan from his throat. They parted, in need of air.

Harry and Malfoy smirked at each other, loving this new turn in relationship, even though Harry was confused as hell. Malfoy spoke finally, "Jeez, Potter, if I knew any better, I'd say you were a slut who just cheated on your girlfriend as well."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, but my girlfriends a slut who kissed a whore, and I'm a slut who doesn't care!"

Malfoy laughed at the slut analogy, "Well then, if you're a slut then you'll kiss me again, right?"

They grinned together, forgetting their worries for once, and putting the past way, way behind them.

The end!!!

thanks for reading guys!


End file.
